1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle alarm systems and, more particularly, components added to a currently installed vehicle alarm system. In preferred forms, a self-contained signaling transmitter is attached to the current security device installed in the vehicle and an RF receiver is attached to the current remote arming unit to notify a vehicle owner that the vehicle alarm system has been activated. Preferably, the transmitter sends an encoded signal to inform the vehicle owner of the nature of the alarm condition activating the alarm system.
This invention further relates to pager systems and, more particularly, to pager systems used in combination with vehicles and vehicle alarm systems. In preferred forms, a pager unit is provided in the vehicle to notify a remote individual that the pager unit has been activated.
2. Description of Prior Art
With automobile thefts, break-ins, and vandalism all on the rise, increasing numbers of motorists are utilizing vehicle alarm systems to protect their vehicles. To encourage their use, some automobile insurance companies offer discounts on automobile insurance when vehicle alarm systems are installed.
A typical vehicle alarm system, illustrated in prior art FIG. 1, typically consists of an alarm unit and a remote arming unit. The alarm unit is mounted in the vehicle and powered by the vehicle battery. The alarm unit is operatively connected with a siren or the vehicle""s horn, so that when an intruder is detected, the siren sounds an alarm. Typically, the siren is also powered by the vehicle battery, and the siren requires a significant amount of power from the vehicle battery. The remote arming unit has its own power source and a pair of buttons which operate to selectively activate and deactivate the alarm unit.
These conventional vehicle alarm systems perform their intended function of scaring away intruders a majority of the time. However, there are occasions when the vehicle is left in remote locations where no one is around to hear the alarm leaving the intruder free to continue illegal activity, and even if the intruder flees, the alarm continues to sound unheard perhaps for many hours. In this situation the alarm may not perform its intended function of scaring the intruder away, and because of the power consumed by the siren, the owner may return to the vehicle only to find that it will not start because the siren has depleted the vehicle battery""s power.
Occasionally, vehicle alarm systems are inadvertently activated, and unless the owner is able to hear the alarm and deactivates it, the alarm will continue to sound. This situation is extremely annoying to anyone around the vehicle and again, can result in depleting the vehicle battery""s power. Further, when an alarm is sounding in a parking lot full of vehicles, it is difficult for owners to discern whether or not it is their vehicle that is responsible. The responsible owner may continue with planned activities assuming that it is someone else""s vehicle. Again, surrounding people are annoyed and there is a risk that the vehicle battery will run down.
Some systems also provide a transmitter in the vehicle and a remote pager carried by the vehicle owner. The transmitter sends a signal to the pager to notify the owner that the vehicle alarm has been activated. This arrangement is inconvenient because the vehicle owner must carry a separate arming unit and pager. Further, to upgrade existing vehicle alarm systems to include a remote signaling feature requires the installation of an entirely new paging unit that interfaces with the current main unit. Because of the cost of such upgrade, vehicle owners are discouraged from using a remote signaling feature if they already have a vehicle alarm system.
Further, current systems do not provide a way for individuals in the vehicle to send a signal to the remote pager without setting off the alarm. This inability encourages several unsafe and otherwise undesirable conditions to exist. For example, when picking up children from school or other activities, the children typically wait outside until the parents arrive to collect them. Thus, the children are exposed to bad weather and have an increased risk of abduction because they are waiting outside.
Another unsafe situation is created when an individual rushes back to the vehicle after the alarm is activated. Surprising an intruder inside the vehicle can lead to a violent confrontation. Current vehicle alarm system are incapable of informing the responsible person of the nature of the activity that has triggered the alarm. Thus, the responsible person cannot make an informed decision about the appropriate action to be taken, i.e., return or call the police.
The present invention solves the problems mentioned above and provides a distinct advance in the state of the art. In particular, the invention is directed to a vehicle alarm system with an alert transmitter, alert receiver, and alert device which can be installed in a vehicle as an original alarm system or added to an existing vehicle alarm system. Upon occurrence of an alarm condition, the alert transmitter sends a signal to the alert receiver which in turn sends a signal to the alert device. When the signal is received by the alert device, the alert device operates to notify the responsible party of the alarm condition.
A preferred vehicle alarm system includes an arming unit with arming unit controls, an alarm unit, and an alarm device such as the vehicle horn. The alert transmitter is connected to the alarm unit to receive an alarm signal from the alarm unit, and when the alarm signal is received, the alert transmitter sends a 900 MHZ, wireless alert signal to the alert receiver which is preferably powered by an arming unit power source. The alert device, which is also powered by the arming unit power source, receives an alert activation signal from the alert receiver and either beeps or vibrates. The alert receiver and alert device are held in a wireless and portable alert housing, and the alert device is controlled by the arming unit controls. Alternatively, the alert components have their own alert power source and alert controls.
The invention is further directed to a method for modifying an existing vehicle alarm system to include an alarm condition remote notification feature. The method includes installing the alert transmitter in the vehicle, and coupling the arming unit with the alert housing.
A preferred method includes connecting the alert receiver and alert device to the arming unit power source and arming unit controls, so that the alert receiver and alert device are powered and controlled thereby. The arming unit is inserted into the alert housing, so that the arming unit controls are accessible for use. The alert transmitter is operatively connected to the alarm unit to receive the alarm signal from the alarm unit.
The invention is further directed to a pager system for notifying remote individuals. The page system includes a pager unit operable to transmit a pager signal. Upon sending the pager signal, a remote alert receiver for accompanying the remote individuals receives a wireless alert signal. The remote alert receiver sends an alert activation signal to an alert device which is operable to notify the remote individuals. When used in the situation described above, the signal is sent from the vehicle to a remote pager carried by the children allowing the children to safely wait inside out of inclement weather until the parents actually arrive.
In a preferred embodiment, the remote alert receiver comprises a remote alert transceiver which sends a wireless acknowledgment signal whereby the pager unit is informed that the remote alert signal was received. The pager unit includes a pager activation indicator, preferably a light, which turns on when the pager signal is transmitted. To inform the parents in the vehicle that their children have received the alert signal, the pager activation indicator is turned off when the acknowledgment signal is transmitted by the remote alert transceiver. In preferred forms the pager unit is used in combination with a vehicle and a vehicle alarm system.
The invention is still further directed to an alert transmitter which sends an encoded wireless signal. The encoded signal includes a selective one of a plurality of codes corresponding to different types of alarm conditions. In a preferred embodiment, each code represents a different type of alarm condition such as outer body contact, entry, and vehicle started. The alarm unit senses the type of alarm condition and transmits a coded alarm signal to the alert transmitter. When the remote alert receiver, preferably a pager with a display, receives the encoded signal from the alert transmitter, it displays the type of alarm condition, so that the responsible individual can device whether to return to the vehicle or call the police.